


Kai and Caboose's Reptilian Adventure

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BLUE TEAM PROBLEMS, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Caboose teaches Kaikaina about, ya know, friend stuff.





	Kai and Caboose's Reptilian Adventure

“You’re different from last time.”

Kaikaina turned her head to stare at Caboose.  _ The hell did that mean? _ “Yeah, well, so are you. Now you mentioned you found some sort of lizard thing?”

“Oh! Yes.” The two of them wandered away from the primary bases set up on Iris. Rifles strapped to their backs and pistols at their thighs, the two of them set out. “So, when I was going on my  _ first _ adventure,” Caboose continued, gesturing to the bath in front of him, “I kept thinking about Freckles and how he had to go so that he could help Principal Kimball run New Armonia High School, that I could use a new friend? I mean, I have Washington and Sarge and Carolina, but with Carolina and Wash going off on their secret missions to Chorus? I needed to have someone with me here. Ya know, friend stuff.”

Kaikaina nodded her head slowly as he explained, face brightening up. She nodded quickly. “Yeah! I know all about that. I had a hard time keeping friends before coming here because too many of them wanted more than I could give them, but I can get that. So why are we going out here?”

“Well, what I found is really,  _ really _ special. Like so special I don’t think anyone realizes how special it really is and I wanted to see. Can I test out how special it is on you?” Caboose jumped up, pausing in his steps. Kaikaina nodded in return. 

“Yeah! Just. Where is it?” The path in front of them started to fade away as they came to a forest. “Woah.”

“Yeah, I come out here sometimes to think and like  _ see _ stuff because there are really cool things out here and well, no one minds if I go on walks for a few hours. Days.” Caboose led her through the underbrush, cutting through the path he had memorized for himself after making the trek numerous times before. Kai found herself getting winded the longer she went and she thanked whatever was out there that the UNSC inadvertently thought of chub rub when designing their armor. She could feel the thin sheen of sweat building under her exosuit, threatening to make her life even more miserable when she was able to finally peel it off and enjoy the spring Carolina had showed her the week before. Kaikaina could tell Carolina was preoccupied with Wash’s condition on Chorus to do more than show her where she bathed without the potential prying eyes, even if Kaikaina had long since shed such inhibitions. The quiet out there was peaceful at night. 

Caboose grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her thoughts, leading her down a steeply graded hill into a sand dune. The scattered rocks jutting out of it puzzled her but not as much as the shrill whistle Caboose let out. She clasped her hands over the sides of her head, even if the microphones inside her helmet did little to shield her from the piercing whistle. 

“Holy  _ shit!” _ Kaikaina fell back as the large lizard wriggled its way along the sand. Bordering the size of an alligator like she had seen pictures of back during her studies on Earth. The head of the large reptile had a crest, pointed with small spikes that looked like they could at least minorly gore something if it tried. It’s head was flat, with two eyes on either side of its head. The fangs protruding from its mouth made her eyes widen. The monster skittered closer and Caboose knelt in front of it, scratching under its chin. 

“Uh, Caboose, I’m not one to be a buzzkill, but you do realize that thing could eat you right?” Kaikaina swallowed hard, her eyes not leaving the gaze of the creature as Caboose treated it like it was a harmless elderly dog. 

“Eat me? Why would Shelly want to eat me?” He laid down on the ground next to the lizard, wiggling in the sand with her and crawling over to a rock. “Shelly likes to lay on rocks and play in the sand and eat coconuts. I think they’re coconuts. Are these coconuts?” 

Kaikaina looked over at the rock like ball on the ground, still wary of the animal in front of her. Even with the two horns sticking out of her snout, she hadn’t charged at her. She figured that Caboose had been coming here long enough that the animal would in fact, not attack them. 

Kai cocked her head. “Those are rocks Caboose. Why would you think that they’re coconuts?” Kai stuck her tongue out from behind her visor, slowly lowering herself down to the ground to lay next to Caboose. “So what makes Shelly so cool?” 

“Well! Shelly is big and that already makes her the best since bigger friends are better to hug. You can tell she’s good to hug because she’s shaped like a friend.” Caboose rattled on about the reptile, listing off her likes and eating schedule. 

“So, Caboose… have you tried petting Shelly or anything?” Kai turned over to him, even if she didn’t need to with their communications linked. 

“Oh yeah. She tried to bite me but she’s just playing. I don’t think she would try to bite you if we fed her first so we should try thatttt?” He stopped, looking around for something to feed the oversized lizard. “Here, I need to borrow this.” Kai briefly registered that he had taken her magnum and left behind his own assault rifle. 

He got up and disappeared into the underbrush, only mildly concerned for the soldier wandering off in the middle of a planet full of giant lizards. A handful of gunshots rang out and Kai started to reconsider her options. Sure she could head back to camp. By all means, she should. Leaving Caboose out here without letting him know where she went struck her as mean. Too many had done that to her growing up so she stayed, refixing her attention onto Shelly, who had taken notice of her. Kai cocked her head to the side when Caboose came back, hands full of several animals, none of which she recognized. 

“Come here Shelly!” Caboose called to the lizard, and the sudden movement through the sand made Kai jump. Shelly jumped up to catch the dead animal in her mouth after Caboose threw it to her, praising her. Kai got up from the sandy ground, watching the unspoken bond between the reptile and soldier. Shelly skittered up to Caboose, wiggling in an attempt to climb up when he held a dead animal up over her head. 

Kai snickered, getting up from her spot, and looked for a long enough branch to break off of a tree from the treeline near the beach. She pulled a length of cord from her tactical pack, tying it to the end of the stick and taking it over to Caboose. 

She whispered her plan over the comm link, and handed him the rope on the other end of the stick. 

“Now, just like we talked about okay?” Kai confirmed. 

“Yes.

\---

“Why the hell am I being woken up like this?” Grif set down the sun reflector at the sounds of the hoops and hollers of his sister and Caboose. Admittedly, he wasn’t getting much of a tan from inside his armor, but it was the principle of the matter. Nap time was sacred. 

“Beats me. Did you see what I saw though?” Carolina put out the cigarette in the sand below them, leaving the butt in an easily accessible place to dispose of later on. She stretched, and turned over, pleased that the tanning lotion she had grabbed was allowing for a gradual tan instead of just letting her burn. She settled her head against her arms and sighed. Carolina reached back to untie the top to her swimsuit top to allow for fewer lines. 

“I didn’t see shit,” Grif tapped the side of his visor, reminding her he had put it into dark mode for nap time. 

“All I saw was a blur of blue and yellow and green. I don’t know what those two are up to this time, but it can’t be any worse than… no I take that back, it could be worse. We just don’t know the whole situation.”

“So, you going to get up and go see what needs to be done?” Grif asked through his speaker, holding the sun reflector back up. 

“Nah. Tucker and Sarge can handle it.”

Slowly baking in the sun and relaxing was step three of relaxation for the two of them, and Carolina needed all the help she could get. Grif and Carolina managed a few more minutes of listening to Simmons and Donut splash around in the small lake they had discovered not too far off from where the water slide had burned down before they were each snapped back out. 

“Grif! Why is your sister riding a fucking fast as shit crocodile thing with Caboose?” Tucker called, sounding more than a little alarmed.

Grif made a display of laying his head back at the hurried feet that stopped next to him. “Because I don’t give a fuck?” Grif distantly heard Kai squeal in satisfaction over something, as well as a yell from Caboose. 

“Dude.” A loud crash followed. “We have some sort of lizard in the base chasing a fucking piece of meat on a stick while your sister and Caboose ride on its back.”

“Deal with your blue team problems over there.”

“Her name is Shelly!” Caboose called, taking the trail of disaster toward the treeline again.

  
  



End file.
